


Love Conquers Jonah Days

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Benny cheers him up, Blanket Forts, Bottom Benny, Bottom Dean, Dean Has a Bad Day, Depressed Dean, Fluff, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Proposals, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Top Benny, Top Dean, benny REALLY cheers him up, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean's had a bad day, but Benny will take care of him - with surprising results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling super off the past few days and by the time I started writing this, I was almost curled up on my own bed crying. I had just grabbed my laptop, hid in my bedroom and asked for a fluffy prompt, all the while tears in my eyes.
> 
> So the beginning of this, Dean starts in a similar place. But it goes fluffy and smutty super fast. So if you can get past the first few paragraphs of what Word tells me is an 8 page story, it has the great potential to cheer you up too. I feel much better than I did.
> 
> the prompt was from [FormidablePassion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion) and it was super simple: Dean and Benny feeding each other ice cream.
> 
> Well...there is ice cream. Eventually. And its um...got an integral, albeit VERY SMALL, part in the story. I had no idea it would devolve into smut (not smut with the ice cream though, i'm sorry if that disappoints) - not just once, but twice. *blinks*
> 
> that was unexpected.
> 
> Welp, i go where the story gets me and this is now my 3rd attempt at smut.  
> i can blame so, SO many people for encouraging me in that direction.
> 
> This story had no beta....but I've been working on it almost non stop since sometime before 6:30pm...it is now just after midnight.  
>  __  
> P.S. - KUDOS to anyone who gets the title reference.
> 
> Please tell me if you get it!  
> I NEEEEED someone to tell me if they figure out.

Dean was having a not so good day. The garage was swamped with work – and none of it was the in and out kind of stuff they could do in their sleep, but the “I’m sorry ma’am, we need to order those parts for you” kind of work. Needless to say, there were many irate customers that day.

Social media…he just couldn’t help checking it on his break time and, well, that had proved to be a mistake in and of itself. Normally a refuge, or a way to cheer himself up, the multitudes of stupid shit he had to scroll past just depressed him.

By the time he got home, he felt an overwhelming need to cry and dammit! Dean Winchester doesn’t cry!       

Except when he does.

Fuck.

And that’s how Benny found him, curled up on their bed, still fully clothed, boots on, probably spreading oil and grease all over the blankets – something Dean absolutely hated, which spoke to his current state of mind – and crying his eyes out.

“Oh cher,” Benny sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s shaking back, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Dean sobbed, “I don’t know. I’ve had worse days than this, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Benny reached out, sliding one hand up and over from Dean’s back to his arm and gently rolled him over to face him. The tears were streaming down his face and Dean tried to look away shamefacedly. “No, don’t look away, sweetheart, it’s all right. We all have bad days. C’mere.” Using both hands, he pulled Dean up and against his chest, cradling the slightly taller man gently, Benny’s hands resuming their soothing motions against Dean’s back.

Benny buried his face into Dean’s hair, taking in the smell of the man he loved so well, the familiar mixture of leather and the garage, added to by the shampoo of the week. His heart ached to see his boyfriend like this and Benny felt close to tears himself as he soothed Dean with quiet words and soft kisses to the top of his head.

When, finally, Dean’s shaking and crying died down and he lay exhausted in Benny’s arms, Benny had an idea. A couple of them, actually. “Cher, what do ya say to a nice, long soak in a hot bath, followed by some cuddle time on the couch – piles o’ blankets, doctor sexy, tea an’ ice cream?”

“Doesn’t sound like uh,” Dean sniffled, “a very healthy dinner to me.”

“Nah, it’s perfectly fine. Some days, it’s just no fun bein’ an adult. Let’s goof off for the rest o’ the night – hell, the rest o’ the weekend - turn off our phones and just be lazy. Whaddya say?”

“That sounds…that sounds kinda awesome, actually,” Dean looked up into Benny’s blue eyes and finally cracked a grin, albeit a very small one.

“All right then, let’s get you get you set up in the bath.” Benny stood, bringing Dean with him. Dean’s eyes narrowed and he bit his lip as he stared down at Benny.

“Wait…you’re not going to join me?” Dean swallowed his disappointment and hoped Benny hadn’t heard the wobble in his voice.

“I will, cher, just gotta get some things together first, all right?” Benny rushed to reassure Dean.

“You promise?” God, Dean hated feeling so needy but Benny had been helping him to realize it was okay to need people sometimes.

“I promise, Dean,” Benny whispered, heart breaking at the uncertainty in Dean’s voice. He leaned forward briefly to kiss Dean, soft and chaste, rubbing his thumb along the bolt in Dean’s jaw.

In short order, Dean was ensconced in their larger than normal bathtub – they may have splurged a bit when they remodeled the bathroom of the house Dean had bought five years back after Benny agreed to move in two years ago (it was a completely necessary expense) – complete with bubbles and steaming hot water. Dean closed his eyes and took in deep, slow breaths, his muscles slowly starting to relax. The water rippled and he opened his eyes to see Benny stepping in. Without a word, Dean scooted forward to allow Benny to slip behind him. As soon as the older man was settled, Dean lay back against Benny’s broad chest with a sigh, relaxing even more as the man’s arms wrapped around him.

“You have the best ideas, Benny,” Dean hummed out a tune before realizing one of the things his lover had set up had apparently been a radio, and it was currently playing his favorite classic rock station.

“Anythin’ for you, Dean,” Benny’s southern drawl rumbled against Dean’s back and he sighed, tipping his head back on Benny’s shoulder, closing his eyes contentedly. He was far from better, yet so much improved from how Benny had found him, how he’d felt when he’d walked into their house that evening.

Dean’s hands came out of the water to reach up and find Benny’s hands where they clasped Deans’ stomach and slipped his fingers between Benny’s. Without even realizing it, Dean had also wrapped his ankles around Benny’s as he drifted off into a light doze. Benny laid his head against Dean’s and closed his eyes as well, just enjoying being together.

When the water got too cold, Benny decided it was time for the next phase in his plan. He roused Dean enough to get him to step out of the bath and into their biggest, thickest towel, Benny slowly and lovingly drying him off as Dean leaned into his space, eyes still barely open. Both wrapped in their super soft bathrobes – gifts from Mary last Christmas, blue for Benny and green for Dean of course – Benny led Dean out to the living room.

Dean, finally came out of his haze with a snort at the blanket fort Benny had created. “This what you were talking about?”

“Yep. Think it’ll hold this time? I been practicin’.”

“It looks like an impressive bit of construction. Let’s test it out.” Dean eagerly turned towards the inviting structure and Benny shook his head with a smile.

“Hold up a minute, Dean. I gotta set up the tea an’ then I’ll join ya. How’s that sound, cher?” Benny reached out a hand and slid it down Deans’ arm to grasp his hand.

“I’ll help…”

“You can if ya want, or you can set up the tv while ya wait,” Benny suggested with a smirk. He knew what Dean’s choice would be.

“Sure you don’t mind Doctor Sexy? You wouldn’t rather something like Indiana Jones?” Dean hesitated, knowing Doctor Sexy wasn’t really Benny’s thing, and only tolerated for Dean’s sake.

“Don’t you try foolin’ me. Doctor Sexy is your go-to guilty pleasure. I can watch it if I’m watchin’ it with you.” Benny finally pulled away to head to the kitchen and after a moment’s hesitation, Dean went to set up the tv.

It didn’t take either of them long, though it took Benny longer to return to Dean. He placed the tea mugs on the little table he’d stashed inside the blanket fort and skipped out of view for another brief moment before returning with a carton of Dean’s favorite ice cream and a couple of spoons, Doctor Sexy already playing in the background. Setting that down on the table as well, Benny crawled in properly and promptly buried himself in the piles of blankets and pillows he’d lain down, leaning heavily against Dean, his favorite place to be.

Benny turned to look at the mechanic. “Ya want the tea or the ice cream first?”

“How can you _ask_ me that, Benny? We don’t want that ice cream to melt!” Dean gasped in mock horror and Benny chortled.

“But then the tea will get cold,” Benny smirked.

“Cold tea is still more preferable than soupy ice cream.” Dean grumped good naturedly as Benny picked up the tub of cookie dough ice cream.

“You’d still eat it in a heartbeat.” Benny noted.

“You’re damn right I would…lemme have a spoon,” Dean demanded, as his held out wiggling fingers. Benny was pleased at the evidence of his efforts, how much stronger and happier Dean sounded than he had an hour ago.

Instead of handing Dean a spoon, Benny dug into the tub of ice cream with his own, getting a nice heaping spoonful before holding it out to Dean. Dean’s green eyes softened as he looked at Benny and, smiling, he leaned forward and wrapped his mouth sinfully around the offering. Benny sucked in a breath and narrowed his eyes. Dean had done that on purpose, he was certain. The twinkle in the green eyes beside him proved him right.

Oh, it was _on_ , Benny thought. Doctor Sexy forgotten as he prepped another spoonful of ice cream.

In the end, the tea was also forgotten, and the blanket fort had fallen to pieces around them, threatening to strangle both grown men in its confines. Dean giggled against Benny’s shoulder.

“Looks like shoddy const - _oh god_ – construction…” Dean gasped out, then groaned, “Fuck, Benny…no, no, no, don’t stop…” Dean whined.

“What was that, cher?” Benny rose up to hover over Dean, his bare back pushing up the blankets that covered them, now draped around them, wrapping them in a warm cocoon. The empty ice cream carton lay discarded to the side, rolled under the little table that still held their cold tea.

“I said…” Dean tried rolling his hips up, seeking friction, movement, _anything_ , dammit! “…don’t stop…”

Benny held his hips down and stayed maddeningly still, “No, before that Dean, I think ya criticized my blanket fort makin’ capabilities.” Benny drawled.

“Did I?” Dean gasped, his fingers scrabbling at Benny’s arms, sliding up to grip his shoulders and try to pull him back down, “I plead temporary insanity. Or maybe you’re imagining things…just…for god’s sake, _move_.”

The desperation and need in Dean’s voice was Benny’s undoing, never able to really deny Dean anything and he groaned, letting Dean pull them flush together, Dean gasping as the movement caused Benny’s dick to brush against his prostate.

Burying his face in Dean’s neck, Benny thrust, starting slow and reveling in the sweet sounds Dean made with every push. Deans arms slid down and over to grasp Benny’s ass and pull, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Growling, Benny did, sucking on Dean’s throat, mouth moving up along Dean’s jaw - scraping along the light scruff there with his own close-cropped beard, causing Dean to moan at the sensation - then over until their lips met.

Their kisses were sloppy and wet, half gasping into each other’s mouths as they edged closer and closer to pure bliss. “Benny… _Benny, please...harder...”_

Benny hitched forward for a better angle and Dean’s back arched. Dean whimpered, fingers flexing, toes curling with pleasure in their place locked around Benny. “Oh god, _yes!”_

Fuck, Benny loved how vocal Dean was. It made him harder hearing how much Dean wanted this, wanted _him._ He groaned as the sounds of Dean washed over him. Each whimper, every moan. All the little gasps and hitching breaths and broken off words.

“That’s it, cher, I got ya,” Benny continued to pound into Dean’s ass, speaking around his own gasping breaths, his body soaked in sweat, his big hands gripping Deans hips tight. There would be marks, evidence of their lovemaking when they were done, but Dean always told him he loved it. Always loved the reminder. Feeling close and wanting Dean to come with him, Benny uncurled his fingers, removing them from Dean’s hip and reached between them to grasp Dean’s hard and leaking cock.

“Fuck…” Dean gasped. Together, with every thrust, every stroke, the two of them tumbled over the edge, losing their rhythm. Dean came first with a cry, spurting all over his stomach and Benny’s hand. Benny reared up - the blanket roof that had fallen on top of them got shoved up and it fell away behind Benny like a cloak - and buried himself inside Dean once, twice, three times more and then he was coming too, eyes closed as the ecstasy of it rolled through him, emptied inside his lover.

Breathing hard, he finally collapsed, pulling gently out of Dean and sliding to lay down beside him.

Dean’s legs fell away and to the nest of blankets, and he curled into Benny as the cool air touched their sweat soaked bodies now that their blanket enclosure had completely collapsed – with a little help from their _extracurricular_ activities. Benny wrapped an arm under Dean and up around his back, the other fell to his waist and pulled him in close, their legs tangling together. He pressed a kiss to the dirty blond hair on Dean’s head even as Dean nuzzled sleepily at his neck.

“How ya feelin’, cher?”

“Mmmm…” Dean hummed contentedly. He wiggled closer and scrunched his nose as he felt Benny’s come leaking out of his hole. “I think we might have ruined these blankets though.”

“That’s what the washin’ machine is for.”

Dean’s arms snaked up and around Benny’s neck and their lips met in a gentle, unhurried kiss. Then another. Dean broke away to lean his head against Benny’s, green eyes staring into blue and shining with deep emotion. Dean’s green eyes filled with water but didn’t run and for an instant, Benny panicked, “Dean?”

“God, Benny, have I told you how much I love you?” Dean breathed.

“Oh cher, I love you too, more than anythin’.” Benny breathed back, his voice cracking. He wondered, as he stared at Dean, if now was the time. He’d had a plan, after all. A night out a week from now on their anniversary, a romantic dinner where they’d had their first date. But should he really wait that long? As he stared at Dean, his heart feeling too full for words he decided this was it.

 _Now_ was the time.

If he could manage to open his mouth again.

If he could speak around the sudden lump of overwhelming feeling constricting his throat.

Concerned, Dean pulled an arm back to touch Benny’s face, sliding down to cup his jaw. “Benny? You okay?” Dean whispered hesitantly. Benny nodded and swallowed, nodded again.

“Fuck, yeah, I’m good. God, cher, I love ya so much. I couldn’t imagine livin’ the rest of my life without ya. I…Dean…would you, would you be interested in maybe, someday, becomin’ this old coots’ husband?”

“You aren’t old, Benny!” Dean chided even as he stared in wide eyed disbelief, his hand stroking over Benny’s face, looking into the man’s serious, love filled blue eyes. “Do you mean it?”

“I do. I was gonna do it all proper like, got a ring an’ everythin’ if ya want me to go get it.”

“Holy fuck, Benny, you really mean it?” Dean was still just staring. Benny nodded nervously. Had he misread Dean all this time or was the man just stunned? _Dear Lord, let him just be stunned,_ Benny prayed. He didn’t think he could take it if Dean _actually_ said _no_.

Deans lips collided with Benny’s with a new fervor, tongue tracing along Benny’s lips till he gasped, mouth parting, Dean’s tongue slipping inside. Though it was too soon, Benny felt his dick twitch hopefully against Dean’s leg, his eyes slipping closed. They deepened the kiss, tongues meeting a shiver running down his spine.

When Dean pulled away, Benny’s mouth chased after, only opening his eyes when a finger was placed across his lips in a “sh” gesture. He looked dazedly into green eyes and finally noticed Dean’s wide grin.

“Yeah, Benny, my not-so-old coot, I’ll marry ya.”

Benny let out a happy sound, unable to make any more words and tried to pull Dean closer than he already was, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and making the man gasp with every touch of his lips and tongue. Dean tilted his head back to give Benny better access.

“God, yeah, mark me up, make me yours…” Dean gasped, eyes rolling back and his lids closing. Younger than Benny, it didn’t take long for his cock to thicken and harden again as he rutted against Benny’s thick thigh. Benny pushed his leg higher between Deans, providing the perfect friction for him. One hand tangled in Dean’s short, spikey hair, the other moved from Dean’s waist and down to the globes of his ass.

Benny didn’t waste any time, but thrust 3 of his fingers into Dean’s loose hole, still wet with Benny’s come and he groaned against Dean’s throat at the feel of it. The vibrations caused Dean to shiver as he lost himself in the sensations of all the things Benny was doing to him. He continued to rut forward onto Benny’s thigh, and back against his hand desperately, already close, closer than he should be after having come so recently.

Then Benny moved away and Dean nearly wailed at the loss of the big strong body, his mouth, his fingers. “Roll over Dean, put that ass o’ yours up in the air for me, won’t ya, cher?” _Oh God, yes_. Dean scrambled to his hands and knees and felt both Benny’s hands parting his cheeks and a thick tongue brush against his hole. Dean groaned and rocked back, hoping to encourage Benny to go further.

Benny didn’t need all that much prompting. Without warning, he thrust his tongue past Dean’s rim, licking up his own come with every movement he made, pulling back to suck and alternating back and forth. Still gripping his ass tight, Benny maneuvered one of his hands to slip a thick thumb in beside his tongue, the other slid up to rub at Dean’s lower back as he rocked ever more desperately.

“Touch me, Benny, _please_ …” Dean begged shamelessly, face stuffed into the blankets and back bowed.

“Not yet, cher,” Benny grinned at the sudden thought he’d had. Releasing Dean with his other hand, the first still tugging at his rim as his tongue thrust into his well fucked hole, he patted the blankets till he found the open bottle of lube. Reaching behind himself a little awkwardly, he used his fingers to open himself, trying to keep the sounds down so Dean wouldn’t get suspicious too quickly.

With every swipe of his tongue, Dean begged so beautifully that Benny almost couldn’t wait. Somehow, he pulled it off, _somehow_ he kept from giving the game away, kept Dean from coming too early. Desperate himself now, his own cock hanging painfully between his legs and begging for attention, he pulled out his fingers, pulled away from Dean and gently rolled him over. Benny covered his lovers – no, his fiancé’s! – body with his own, kissing Dean, nearly swallowing his tongue before pulling back to look the dazed man in the eyes.

“You ready?”

“Ready? Benny, I been ready for ages! Touch me already!” Dean bit out around another groan as their members rubbed enticingly against each other. “Oh fuck…” he barely got out before Benny sat up, grabbed Dean’s dick and with one swift movement, impaled himself, twin groans rising from the floor.

“Oh fuck, don’t move yet…give me…a… _fuuuuck_ …gimme a sec…” Dean’s voice was strained and Benny knew he was close. With a wicked grin and barely a pause, he rolled his hips, causing Dean to hiss and whimper. “You god-damn tease!” Dean gritted out and Benny took pity on him, holding still till Dean opened his eyes and nodded. But once he got the okay…

Benny went to town.

He raised up and dropped down again and again, hard and fast, punching out deep groans and curses from Dean with every movement. Benny slid up Dean’s length and down again, taking the man as deep as he could go, touching that spot deep inside him that was so overwhelmingly _good_. Benny lost himself, barely registering when Dean sat up and grabbed Benny’s hips, fingers gripping tight as he moved Benny up and down on his dick hard. Benny threw his head back, eyes closed, Deans name falling from his lips with every thrust and grind, the two of them so close now that his own cock was rubbing against Dean’s stomach.

Suddenly Benny locked up, back arched, his hands – which had slipped up to hold onto Deans shoulders – convulsed as he twitched and spilled out across their bellies, mixing with the come already spattered across Dean. He fell limp against Dean, boneless and sated as Dean thrust up with a whimper, nipping at Benny’s neck, fingers still pulling his lax form into each thrust until Dean was filling Benny with his own seed.

Suddenly boneless himself, Dean overbalanced and the two toppled back to the blankets with a mixture of yelps and curses and laughter. When they finally calmed down, Benny looked at Dean and his flushed face, with his adorable and prominent freckles and gently touched him, whispering, “I love you.”

Dean laughed and held the hand on his face in place, a twinkle in his eyes as his other hand reached down between them, swiping at the cooling come on their stomachs, “Man, isn’t that how we got into this mess?” Dean held his hand up to Benny’s eyes and Benny grinned and leaned forward, licking Deans’ fingers clean.

“Oh god, Benny, no…I’m too tired for another go,” Dean groaned with a laugh.

“Nah cher, gotta get these fingers clean…if I’m puttin’ a ring on one of ‘em.” Benny mumbled around a finger.

“Oh yeah…” Dean stared back at Benny in awe and disbelief. “It’s real, right? I’m not dreaming?”

With a final lick, Benny sat up. “You just wait her a sec, Dean. I’ll show ya, you’re not dreamin’.” Stark naked, Benny stood and walked out of the living room with an entrancing grace that always left Dean speechless. Watching the man work in a kitchen was like watching a ballet, Dean often thought. Watching him naked…

Benny returned, still naked but clean, armed with a warm washcloth and a small, unmistakable box. But before anything else, he set the box down and with a kiss, proceeded to clean Dean up with gentle touches. Then they both shifted to pick up the worst hit blanket and toss it away from the nest they’d made. Curling up again, Benny picked up the ring box, opened it and held it out for Dean.

“I know I already asked, but let’s make it official. Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

Dean couldn’t hold back the happy grin on his face and it made Benny happier than he could believe that this man was saying yes, to _him_.  “Of course I will, Benny Lafitte.”

Together, they slipped the plain silver band onto Dean’s finger. Dean flexed it and held it up to the light, admiring it. Benny watched him. “I’m sorry it ain’t anythin’ fancy, like you deserve – “

“Benny, shut up, its perfect. Fancy’s not me anyway, you know that.” Their fingers curled together, intertwining. Dean and Benny both stared down at their hands giddily, heads tilted to lean on each other.

Dean looked up at Benny, his earlier bout of whatever-the-fuck-it-was long gone. Dean grinned at the older man, eyes crinkling at the corners. Leaning forward he gave him another kiss and murmured sleepily against his cheek,

“Best. Day. Ever.”

Benny agreed.

Definitely.


End file.
